Highly integrated devices, such as microcontrollers, can support multiple high-speed processing components, each of which are capable of requesting large quantities of information from multiple device resources. Due to the potential for conflict in resource utilization, these devices frequently utilize a memory management unit (MMU) or similar centralized device for controlling access to resources by multiple processing components. However, for certain implementations, the cost and complexity of the implementation of a MMU can be prohibitive. Accordingly, a technique for providing resource access management without a centralized MMU would be advantageous.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.